Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This is a sequel to For the Love of the Game. This time it's a mimato in Mimi's P.O.V.. It's Sora's turn to give some advice. R&R please
1. Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide 1

This is a sequel I wrote to For the Love of the Game as requested. This happens a few months after the story. Matt and Mimi have broken up a a week before. Tai and Sora are still madly in love with each other.   
  
  
Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide.  
  
  
Hi! My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'm an 11th grade student in Odaiba High. You may have heard of me. Since I'm center of attention quite often. I've been the captain of the cheerleading squad for years now. People say I've got the looks, the personality, the smile, the style, the brains(at least enough for a girl, they say), and the luck. They think that I'm the perfect person to be. That everything is so easy for me. But they don't look deep enough.   
  
  
My life is quite balanced actually. Since there's a dark side to it. You don't believe me? Well, let's see. My parents are always away on business trips so a lot of times they aren't there for me when I need them. Some people get first impressions that I'm a snob just because I grew up in a rich family. I always seem so cheerful to people that they forget that I have my own worries. I'd always be there for their problems, but no one has ever been there for me. Worst of all, the boy that I've loved for such a long time, broke up with me.   
  
  
I can't even believe it ended that fast. I mean, Sora told me that he had an enormous crush on me. But a week ago, he just told me that it was over. I completely fell into pieces. My friends, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, Joe, and T.K. have been trying to put my life back together. It really isn't working though.   
  
  
Everyone around me seemed really concerned, but I don't know if it's for real. They would tell me that it's all Matt's fault and they're on my side. Then they wouldn't talk to Matt. Which makes me feel terrible and doesn't help my problem at all. I don't consider those people my friends. I consider them more as acquaintances. That's because they don't listen enough. They don't look deep enough. I always have to tell them that I'm fine, our you don't have to worry. But they're never there when I cry alone at night on my bed, or when I feel lost and trapped and there's no place to run.   
  
  
It's Sora and the other digidestined who see that side of me. They know me better than I know myself. I can tell them how I feel and they'll always be there for me. They can see right through me when I'm lying. They know how to guide my way when I'm lost in the dark. Matt used to be like that also. So kind and generous, so warm and loving...... ::Sighs:: but that's all in the past now. I keep telling myself to live in the present, but... but the past is much more beautiful.  
  
  
Wow! It's already midnight. I can't sleep at all. Yes, I've been crying in bed again. My pillow case is soaked with tears. I kept twisting and turning so now my hair is completely static. If I was in a good mood, I would've laughed. But it just doesn't seem so funny now. It seemed hideous, pathetic, like the rest of my life.   
  
  
I really should get some sleep tonight since tomorrow, I'm trying out for the show choir tomorrow. In show choir, you need beauty and grace and both require sleep. But I just couldn't. My parents aren't home. I'm all alone in this huge house. Let's see what I can do.   
  
  
As I walked down the cold, marble staircase with my bare feet, I remember how Matt used to hold me in his arms and twirl around in circles. When I got down to the main lobby, and I put on some slow music. I closed my eyes and twirled and danced to the music. That was what Matt and I used to do. For a minute, I could actually feel Matt dancing with me. I opened my eyes expecting to see him smiling down at me. But all I saw was emptiness and loneliness. Who was I kidding? It was over....   
  
  
I had to get over this! I can't live the rest of my life like this! I was trying to find some place where I can be my old self again. Where I can be happy and express myself. Why haven't I thought of it before? The school stage! I can just sneak in the classroom window!   
  
  



	2. Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide 2

Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide: Part 2  
  
Without a second thought, I got dressed and went out. I wore a navy blue tank top with a pair of navy blue capris. I thought that pink didn't exactly match the night. I wore my black dance shoes and was out the door.  
  
I climbed in through my homeroom teacher's window and began walking towards the auditorium. Then I decided that they might not have enough room for me. So I began to head towards the gym.   
  
Our gym is separated into two sections by a white wall like material. You can fold it in when you need a bigger field. But since soccer season is over, the room's divided in half again.   
  
When I got there, I stretched out first. Then I began doing some fast dancing moves. I thought I heard something, but I ignored it because I thought that it was just my heart pounding. For once, I was having a good time. Just me and my dancing moves.   
  
I finished as I bowed to an invisible audience. Then I imagined clapping. It seemed so real. I opened my eyes expecting to see the same emptiness and loneliness as the lobby. But this time, it was for real! Matt was leaning against the divider, clapping for me!  
  
I was happy for a minute. Then I was puzzled. This was going to make it even harder to forgive him. I forced a smile and tried to act cool like I do around other people. But Matt wasn't just other people. He was the boy of my dreams. I guess I succeeded in acting cool because he smiled back. Inside I was completely lost. I didn't know what to do.   
  
We stood staring at each other for quite a while. Then I decided to break the silence. "What are you doing here so late at night?" I asked as I took a step towards him.  
  
He threw me the basketball he had in his hand and I caught it. "Playing ball. I guess you're still really into dancing. But why do it here? I mean, you have a huge lobby and a ballroom at your house."  
  
"I have no idea. My heart brought me here." I replied. For some reason, I was more relaxed now. Was it because it's the first time that I've been near Matt over the week? I don't know. I just feel so comfortable.   
  
"Okay. So you risked getting caught just because your heart brought you here." he said. Then, he shot the basketball right into the basket. He'd always been good at that.  
  
"Yup. If you think it's such a whacked idea, then why are you here? I know that you have a basketball court in your backyard." I shot back at him.  
  
"My heart brought me here." he replied casually. Then he beamed at me and I couldn't help but beam back. We sat down on the bleachers and began to talk about all kinds of things. We laughed, we had fun, it was just like the old times. But I knew that he didn't think so.  
  
At about three in the morning, we realized how late it was and decided to go home soon. Then suddenly, he stood up and took my hand. Then before I knew it, we were dancing! Just like we used to. He was definitely as sweet. But then I reminded myself that we were just friends. I really didn't want to bring my hopes up.   
  
When we stopped, I was staring into his midnight blue eyes. The sparks in them looked like stars on the dark background. I could tell that he was staring into my eyes also. Then he pulled away. I completely forgot that we broke up. I guess he still remembered it clearly........  
  
  



	3. Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide 3

Trust Your Heart and Follow it's Guide: Part 3  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to know! Either that or I'd go insane. I grabbed him on both arms with both of my hands and asked as tears began to swell in my eyes, "Why, Matt? Why was it over? I have to know!" I grabbed on to his shirt hard and began to shake him violently. When I realized what I was doing, I slowly let go of my grip and let my hand slide back to my sides.  
  
"Mimi, I........I" he said as he held my hands. They were warm and reassuring. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They just spilled out uncontrollably. I think that it hurts him to see me cry just like it hurts me to see his tears. For he looked away.  
  
Then I became furious! "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS, I WAS SO MISERABLE BECAUSE YOU DUMPED ME. NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME?" As you can see, I completely lost self control.  
  
"I-I wanted you to be happy Mimi." he replied softly. At least it seemed soft compared to my yelling.  
  
I was completely puzzled. "Happy? You call crying to sleep for six nights straight happy? What kind of person are you?" I was a little softer now. My cries turned into sobs. I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want him to see my face. I didn't want to see his either.  
  
Softly, he said, "Mimi, I-I know that you like Anthony. Scarlet told me everything. She.....she said that I was holding you back. She said that I was tearing you apart between me and Anthony. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you...." I could hear his voice break. When I looked up, I saw tears that were being held back.  
  
"Anthony who? What was Scarlet talking about? The only one I'd ever loved was you. Can't you see that?" I said to him. I had tears in my eyes but I was really happy. That's because I realized that he really loved me. He'd rather sacrifice himself than hurt me.  
  
"But why would Scarlet lie? And also she gave me this note that you wrote to Anthony." He said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.  
  
My eyes widened as I read the note. "MATT! I DID write this note!" Right then, he looked really depressed. "But I....I addressed it to you. Someone changed your name to Anthony! Look, there's white out marks there!" When he looked at it, his eyes sparkled with happiness. Then I gasped as I realized something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, turning his gaze from the note to me.  
  
"Scarlet has a crush on you! I remember how she used to tell me that I was so lucky."  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, would I have the honor to go out with you again?" He was on his knees. Isn't that soooo sweet? That's Matt for you.   
  
He had his puppy look and I can't possibly refuse. He looked so funny I began to giggle. Finally I nodded with the largest grin on my face. Then he got up, lifted me up by the waist, and began twirling around in circles. The whole time, our eyes were locked together. Finally, we had to leave. We said our good-byes and headed different ways. He promised that he'd go to the show choir tryouts to boost my confidence. I was so glad that he was back.......  
  
After I got home, I was way too excited to sleep. It was four in the morning and I had nothing to do. So I decided to call Sora. I know it's a little absurd, but I couldn't find anything to do. And plus, I got her a phone and a phone line for her birthday this year, so it won't wake her parents up.   
  
As I dialed the number to her house, something struck me. What if I mess up tomorrow? What if I fell.....or.......or if my voice broke? Oh my God, what am I going to do? The phone was ringing and finally a sleepy Sora answered, "Hello? Who is it?"  
  
"Hi, Sora? It's Mimi! Oh my gosh, you won't believe what happened!" I said excitedly.   
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. I mean, it's four o'clock in the morning." Sora murmured in her sleepy tone.  
  
"MATT AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!" I almost yelled. I could tell now that she'd completely woke up and I guessed that she sat up because of the static.   
  
"Oh My God! When did this happen?" she asked almost as excited as I was.   
  
I told her the story and then told her my new problem. She thought about it for a while and said, "Mimi, a few months ago, someone wise told me to play for the love of the game." I knew she was indicating me. She continued, "Mimi, you are the best dancer and singer I've ever known. You know why? That's because you sang and danced from your heart. Mimi, just trust your heart and the path that it gives you. When have your heart ever betrayed you?" I thought about it and I realized that every time I listen to my heart, my soul, I always seemed to be right.   
  
"Never..." I muttered.  
  
"Exactly. I mean, if your heart didn't lead you to the gym tonight, you would've had to go another night of crying yourself to sleep. Just do whatever your heart tells you to do. Trust it. Trust your heart and follow it's guide. That's my word for you. Think about it." Without waiting for my reply, she hung up.  
  
The next day, I felt great. Everyone was congratulating Matt and I. We didn't really have to explain anything either. We didn't feel like embarrassing Scarlet.   
  
Finally, it was try outs time afterschool. I felt relaxed for a second. Then, when I was almost up, I felt my heart beating faster every second. My breathing became heavy. And I think that I was starting to sweat. Matt winked at me from the audience, but still, that lump in my throat still wouldn't go down.  
  
Right next to Matt was Tai, holding Sora's hand on the other side. Sora caught my stare. Then, she placed her hand over where her heart is. Then, I could hear her words over and over again..... Trust your heart and follow it's guide..........trust your heart and follow it's guide......... then I heard the instructor call my name.  
  
"Next..... Mimi Tachikawa." she announced as I stepped onto the stage. I was still nervous but somehow, the words completely soothed the inside me. I could hear and see the other digidestined cheering for me. Even Izzy got off his computer and began shouting my name. They were so loud. I could hear Tai, Matt, and Sora the most. Then my instructor raised her hands for silence. There was silence, except Tai caught on a little too slow. He was still yelling my name until the instructor glared at him. You can hear him say "OOPS". A lot of people were giggling, but settled down really soon.  
  
The music began and I closed my eyes. I pretended that I was there dancing and singing with Matt. Before I knew it, the music stopped and it was over. I opened my eyes to see and hear everyone applauding. Matt seemed mesmerized for a minute, but then he began cheering also.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, now you can cheer." the Ms. Kelly, the instructor said.  
  
"I know, Ms. Kelly!" The whole room including myself burst into laughter. I know that I succeeded. It doesn't matter if I made it or not, because now I have Matt to comfort me and I know that I have all these good friends by my side............  
  
  
  



End file.
